Love in Shadows
by Mizumi1593
Summary: Law va faire la plus belle rencontre de sa vie. Elle est la femme de sa vie, il le sait, il le sent. Seulement elle sera aussi la femme qui le trahira et le tuera. Pourquoi? Venez lire ;) Law x OC


Ohayo! :D

Me revoilà pour un petit OS :) je l'ai écris comme cadeau de Noël pour une amie ^^

Il y a un OC dedans dont voici une rapide présentation :

Siméa a les cheveux Blonde très foncé, yeux bleu et peau halé, 17 ans, timide avec ceux qu'elle ne connait pas mais pas mal déjanté la plus part du temps. Elle est un peu lunatique et peu devenir méga sérieuse en un éclair. Très tétue aussi et tiens à ses amis plus que tout. Siméa possède un fruit du démon : le fruit du sang (nyahahahahahaha XD) ça lui permet d'utiliser son sang (et difficilement celui des autres) une fois hors du corps pour le glacer, en faire des balles, le rendre tranchant, etc...

Voilà il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture :D

* * *

-Capitaine il faut partir, appela Bepo.

-Attendons encore un peu...

Le petit ours se tordit les mains d'un air désespéré mais n'osa pas contredire son capitaine. Celui-ci se tenait face à la mer sur le bateau, l'air indécis. Sa main posé sur la rambarde et son épée sur son épaule gauche, son regard été fixé vers l'horizon, il attendait. Impassible. Finalement au bout d'une dizaine de minutes et à force de supplications de son équipage (la Marine approchait), il se tourna vers eux et se dirigea vers la porte du sous-marin. Seulement à peine avait-il tourné les talons qu'un grand bruit d'eau se fit entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement pour voir une gerbe d'eau s'abattre sur le ponton. Quelqu'un était tombé à l'eau. Law voulu se précipiter à la mer mais il se rappela qu'il ne pouvait pas nager.

-Penguin !

Le capitaine n'eut pas besoin d'exprimer son ordre qu'il sautait déjà à la mer pour repêcher l'inconnu. Au même instant un bateau de la marine se profila à quelques mètres d'eux. La tension commença à se faire sentir. Penguin refit surface avec l'inconnu inconscient dans ses bras. Les autres l'aidèrent à monter puis tous le monde rentra à l'intérieur et le sous-marin s'immergea en quelques secondes.

-Commandant !

Un jeune marine fit irruption dans la cabine du bateau.

-Que ce passe t-il ?

-Ils se sont enfuit, mon capitaine !

-Bwahaha ! Ce n'est rien...

-Pardon ?

-Elle finira bien par nous les emmener... Cette fille les mèneras à leur perte ! Bwahaha !

Le jeune marine regarda son capitaine l'air perdu mais n'osa pas faire de remarque. Après tout le commandant Zeres était bien connu pour son attitude plus qu'étrange et surtout imprévisible.

-Oy ! Debout !

-Nan ! Veux dormir !

Law regarda la jeune fille se retourner l'air blasé. Avec un soupir il se baissa pour ramasser un seau d'eau qu'il déversa entièrement sur elle. L'effet fut immédiat.

-Haaaaaaa !

Elle se releva prestement de son lit et fit trois fois le tour de la cabine en hurlant. Pendant ce temps Law la regardait faire avec un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres. Il attendit qu'elle se calme. Elle se planta devant lui les cheveux mouillés et l'air mauvais.

-Tu vas payer, abruti !

-Hey, je te ferais remarquer que je t'ai sauvé la vie.

-M'en fous !

Law éclata de rire devant sa tête renfrogné.

-Je t'interdis de te foutre de moi !

Le jeune homme ne réagit même pas trop occupé à rire. La jeune fille l'observa, plutôt grand avec des cheveux noirs et minces il était beau garçon. Son regard s'arrêta sur ses cernes. Mais très vite l'amusement de son 'sauveur' lui tapa sur les nerfs. Elle brandit sa main et lui asséna sur la joue avec toutes sa force. Law en tomba sur les fesses.

-Maintenant finit de rire ! J'aimerais savoir ce que je fais là !

Law se redressa soudain l'air sérieux et presque mauvais. Il se rapprocha d'elle et colla presque son visage au sien.

-Je suis le capitaine Trafalgar Law de l'équipage Heart, et tu es ma prisonnière.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander de quoi il parlait qu'il était déjà parti en l'enfermant. Elle frappa rageusement dans la porte en hurlant mais elle ne reçut aucune réponse. La jeune fille se laissa glisser lentement le long de la porte, puis elle serra ses jambes contre elle essayent de réfréner son envie de pleurer.

-Pourquoi... ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici...

Les larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules sans qu'elles puissent les empêcher.

-Hey ! J'apporte à manger ! Fit Bepo en toquant.

Il n'obtient aucune réponse.

-Je rentre, avertit il.

Il attendit quelques secondes mais ne recevant aucune réponse il s'aventura dans la pièce. Il trouva la jeune fille allongée à même le sol, des traces de larmes bien visibles sur ses joues. Bepo soupira.

-Vous avez été trop dure avec elle...

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et la secoua gentiment pour la réveiller. Celle-ci ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

-Chui où ?

-Sur le navire de l'équipage de Trafalgar Law.

-Et merde s'était pas un cauchemar...

-Vous n'êtes pas gentille avec lui, fit remarquer Bepo.

-Parce qu'il l'a était avec moi ?

-Plus que vous ne pensez.

-Pourquoi vous dites ça ?

-D'abord mange, et arrête de me vouvoyer, proposa Bepo.

-Hm... D'accord ?

-Bepo, je m'appelle Bepo et toi ?

-Siméa... Enfin je crois...

Elle avait prononcé la dernière phrase plus pour elle que pour lui et de façon à ce qu'il ne l'entende pas. L'ours lui passa son repas qu'elle entama avec entrain tellement elle avait faim.

-En fait le capitaine, je ne sais trop comment, savais que tu allais arriver.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui il ne voulait pas qu'on parte puis soudain tu es tombée du ciel comme par magie ! J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait sauter à la mer te repêcher mais son fruit du démon l'en empêchait. Penguin t'a sauvé puis une fois dans le bateau le capitaine t'a ranimé, c'est un grand médecin tu sais !

-Hm...

Siméa n'articula pas de réponse audible trop occupée à s'empiffrer à s'en faire exploser le ventre.

-Et toi tu viens d'où ? Demanda Bepo curieux.

-Je sais pas.

-Hein ?

-J'me souviens pas vraiment juste quelques souvenirs de quand j'étais petite mais mon arrivée ici je n'en ai aucun souvenir, expliqua Siméa la bouche pleine.

-C'est bizarre quand même...

-Ouaip' mais bon j'm'en fiche, chuis en vie c'est le principal.

-C'est sur que vu comme ça, plaisanta Bepo.

-Et pourquoi le capitaine m'a sauvée ?

-Très bonne question, tu devrais peut-être la lui poser toi même.

-Mouais... Mais je suis une prisonnière non ?

-Non, il disait juste ça pour t'effrayer.

Siméa le regarda, blasée.

-Bon je vais aller le voir alors, décida t-elle.

Bepo la regarda sortir toujours aussi intrigué par cette fille plutôt mystérieuse. Siméa arpenta le bateau sans trop savoir où elle allait. Finalement elle trouva une porte avec une pancarte sur laquelle était inscrite 'Trafalgar Law' supposant que s'était la chambre du capitaine elle en défonça la porte. Celui-ci tranquillement allongé sur lit fit un bond et se mit immédiatement en position de combat. Siméa le regard avec un sourire narquois. Law s'énerva. Il la plaqua contre le mur avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de régair. D'ailleurs elle en aurait été bien incapable car elle avait vu que Law était torse nu, et d'ailleurs très bien fait !

-Tu commences sérieusement à me les briser, siffla-t-il.

Il avait passé un bras sur son cou l'empêchant quasiment de respirer. Mais Siméa ne se laissa pas démonter si facilement.

-Je suis venue te remercier !

Law la regarda incrédule. Leur visage était très proche. Siméa pouvait sentir le souffle de Law contre son visage, son cœur s'emballa sans qu'elle n'en sache réellement la raison. Le capitaine sembla hésiter un instant. Les yeux bleus de la jeune femme le troublait.

-Va t-en, ordona t-il.

Il relâcha Siméa de son étreinte et la poussa en-dehors de sa chambre. La jeune fille voulut protester mais son regard l'en dissuada. Elle partit sans vraiment trop comprendre sa réaction. Elle n'eut pas trop de mal à retrouver sa chambre, le navire n'était pas très grand et Bepo lui avait expliqué comment étaient réparties les chambres dans le sous-marin. Une fois arrivée dans sa chambre, qui comportait sa propre salle de bain, elle se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. L'eau chaude lui fit du bien et lui permit de se détendre. Les derniers évènements la plongeaient dans une grande perplexité mais elle n'était pas du genre à s'en faire. Soudain son regard fut attiré par son reflet dans le miroir. Quelque chose était tatoué dans son dos. Après quelques contorsions elle réussit à le voir entièrement. C'était un crâne noir avec une rose enroulé autour et les pétales éclosait dans l'orbite gauche. Le tatouage prenait quasiment tout son dos. Siméa le trouva à la fois beau et inquiétant car elle n'avait strictement aucun souvenir d'un tel tatouage. Après sa douche elle s'allongea sur son lit sans trouver le sommeil. Le blanc dans ses souvenirs et le comportement de l'homme à qui elle devait la vie l'en empêchait. Bepo lui avait dit que c'était un homme bon mais pourtant il se comportait méchamment avec elle. Siméa soupira et se tourna le regard fixé sur le plafond. Puis elle s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

_Courir. Courir. Ses cheveux longs lui fouettaient le visage mais elle ne le remarqua même pas. Elle devait juste courir, s'enfuir d'ici. Vêtue d'une seule robe blanche par endroit maculée de sang. Ses bras avait encore les marques des expériences faites dessus. Elle devait fuir! La peur lui étreignait le cœur, l'empêchant de réfléchir et commandant directement à ses jambes. Soudain une paire de bras la saisirent et la plaquèrent au sol. Elle hurla, se débâtit sauvagement mais on la traîna impitoyablement. Alors qu'elle hurlait un étrange phénomène se produisit : elle sentit sa peur se remplacer par un calme étrange. Puis se fut le noir. Quand elle se réveilla il y avait du sang partout. Son regard tomba sur le corps de l'homme qui l'avait torturé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de vomir devant ce qu'on lui avait fait, puis son regard allât sur ses mains à elle, couvertes de sang. Elle eut un nouveau haut le corps. Elle se leva malgré ses jambes qui tremblaient et se remit à courir. Son cerveau refusait d'admettre ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle courut de toutes ses forces jusqu'au bout du couloir. La lumière ! Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-elle pas vu ? Mais elle devait continuer à courir sans s'arrêter. Le bâtiment derrière elle disparut et elle tomba dans un trou noir s'en fond. Elle hurla de toutes ses forces._

_-_Haaaaa ! Hurla Siméa en se réveillant en sueur.

Elle avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration tellement le rêve qu'elle venait de faire lui avait parut réel. Son dos la dérangeait, tellement réel...

-ça va ? Demanda une voix grave.

Siméa releva le visage, Law était là l'air légèrement inquiet ou s'était son imagination.

-Je... Je crois que ça va...

Law vit très bien qu'elle était encore remuée par son cauchemar. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Tu veux me raconter ?

Siméa ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, elle n'arrivait pas à exprimer ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Law ne la pressa pas, comprenant son trouble il se contenta de la faire basculer contre son torse. Puis tendrement il la berça. Siméa d'abord surprise se laissa faire trouvant cela plutôt agréable.  
Le lendemain matin le sous-marin était immobile. Siméa monta sur le ponton prendre l'air. Ils étaient amarrés près d'une petite île. La jeune fille s'aventura sur la plage, heureuse de marcher sur du sable pieds nus. Elle s'amusa ainsi pénétrant de plus en plus profondément dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Alors qu'elle s'amusait un grognement la fit se retourner. Un fauve se jeta sur elle la gueule ouverte. Siméa se protégea de ses bras mais le monstre ne l'atteignit pas. Il s'écroula lourdement devant elle.

-Faut toujours te surveiller, toi, rouspéta Law.

-Même pas vrai d'abord !

Law la regarda pas convaincu.

-Bon un peu vrai, d'accord.

Le visage du jeune homme s'éclaira d'un sourire devant son air de gamine.

-On la visite cette île ? Proposa t-il en lui tendant la main.

Siméa accepta avec joie et le suivit. La journée fut très agréable, Siméa s'entendait très bien avec Law et cela semblait réciproque. Ils oublièrent leurs ennuis pour profiter simplement de la vie qui leur était offerte. Puis ils s'assirent sur le sable pour regarder le soleil décliner à l'horizon. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que Siméa remarqua qu'elle n'avait toujours pas lâchée la main de Law. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis tout naturellement ils se rapprochèrent pour finalement unir leurs lèvres en un baiser.

/!\ LEMON /!\

Siméa ne comprit pas vraiment comment mais ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit du capitaine. Celui-ci lui avait retiré son tee-shirt et parcourait ses seins de ses lèvres. La jeune fille laissait échapper des gémissements de plaisirs sous cette délicieuse torture. Elle laissa ses mains parcoururent le torse de Law jusqu'à son pantalon qui l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Le jeune homme envoya valser le vêtement accompagnés du short de Siméa, ils étaient maintenant uniquement vêtu de leur caleçon/culotte. Elle s'amusait à passer sa main sur la bosse du caleçon de Law le faisant grogner de plaisir. Il mourrait d'envie de la prendre mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Il embrassa son ventre et descendit petit à petit vers un endroit beaucoup plus sensible. Siméa laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir quand elle sentit ses doigts entrer en elle. Très vite sa respiration s'accéléra tandis que le plaisir montait en elle, Law se sentait à l'étroit dans son caleçon, il la voulait maintenant. Il retira alors ses doigts puis son caleçon. Après avoir eu l'accord de Siméa il la pénétra doucement. La jeune fille retient un petit cri de douleur mais très vite de nouvelles sensations l'envahir la faisant gémir de plaisir. Law accéléra les coups de reins de plus en plus. Siméa passa ses bras autour de son torse et lu déposa un suçon dans le cou. Law donna un coup de rein plus fort et ils atteignirent le septième ciel ensemble. Le capitaine retomba à côté de Siméa essoufflé la jeune fille se blottit contre lui, il déposa un baiser sur son front. Puis ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

/!\ FIN LEMON /!\

L'équipage du capitaine Trafalgar Law comptait un nouveau membre depuis maintenant deux mois. Siméa avait su mettre une touche de féminisme dans cet équipage uniquement constitué d'hommes et elle savait maintenant se faire respecter de tous. Et puis personne n'aurait osé toucher à elle sachant qu'elle appartenait à leur capitaine et qu'il tuerait le premier qui lui ferait du mal. Mais pour l'instant c'était la nuit, tout le monde dormait. Siméa était confortablement installée contre son amant entourée par ses bras protecteurs et rassurant. Mais dans un autre bateau on ne dormait pas au contraire. Un marine, commandant de par son uniforme se mit à rire.

-C'est l'heure de mourir Law ! Bwahaha !

Le rire de l'homme se propagea dans tous le navire faisant frissonner ses compagnons.

Siméa se réveilla en sursaut, essouflée. Réveillant Law du même coup, d'ailleurs celui-ci ne dormait jamais vraiment, depuis les deux mois qu'ils avaient passés ensemble il avait prit l'habitude de ses cauchemars nocturnes et restait toujours en quivive au cas ou.

-ça va ? Demanda t-il.

-Oui... Oui...

Siméa respirait rapidement en sueur.

-Je vais te chercher à boire, proposa Law.

La jeune fille hocha faiblement la tête l'esprit encore plongée dans les brumes de son cauchemars, mais se qui l'inquiétait le plus s'était ce qu'elle avait vu dedans.  
Soudain elle perdit conscience.  
Quand elle se réveilla, elle était debout, le sabre de Law à la main. Son cerveau mit du temps à analyser la situation. Law était dos à elle, torse nu. Elle admira son dos quelques instant jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise : le katana était levé prêt à être abattu sur Law. En se rendant compte de son geste elle lâcha l'arme en hurlant refusant de croire l'horrible vérité. Elle avait voulu tuer Law. Celui-ci l'entendant crier se retourna inquiet. Il la vit prostrée à terre.

-Siméa ! Ça va !

-Non ! Ne t'approche pas !

Law s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle ne sachant trop comment agir.

_Siméa était vêtue de la même longue robe blache tachée de sang. Ses mains sales étaient elles aussi écarlates ainsi que son visage. Ses larmes avaient laissés de longs sillons sur ses joues. Soudain des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Ses yeux bleus sans vie se levèrent vers la silhouette. Un homme d'une très grande stature s'arrêta devant elle._

_-C'est bien, tu as fais du beau travail, apprécia t-il._

_Les points de Siméa se fermèrent rageusement._

_-N'y penses même pas, tu es_ mon _outil. Et tu dois m'obéir._

_Siméa se débâtit intérieurement mais petit à petit ses yeux se teintèrent de rouge et ses poings se désérèrent._

_-Je préfère. Tu dois tuer cet homme._

_La photo tomba à ses pieds. Elle regarda le visage puis lu le nom inscrit. Trafalgar Law._

Son visage était si proche, la lame touchait ses doigts. Elle devait le tuer. Son sang battait à ses tempes l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement.

-Siméa ?

Law caressa tendrement sa joue. Siméa se calma immédiatement à ce contacte.

-Law... Je...

Elle avait voulu le tuer ! Siméa s'écarta brusquement de lui et s'enfuit le long du couloir en courant. Elle ne voulait pas le tuer, elle devait le protéger d'elle-même. La jeune fille sortit du sous-marin, heureusement amarré sur une plage. Pendant une fraction de seconde son esprit se remémora son premier baiser avec Law. Cela eut pour effet de la faire pleurer et d'accélérer sa course. Elle entra dans la forêt sans réfléchir, les branches griffés ses bras et son visages mais elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait juste disparaître, faire disparaître cette haine, cette envie de tuer qui grandissait en elle. Mourir.  
Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Elle ne savait pas. Recroquevillée sur elle-même elle regardait l'horizon s'étendre à l'infini. Ses larmes avaient finit par sécher mais son cœur était toujours meurtrit. Une violente douleur lui traversa le crâne la faisant crier.

_-Tu dois obéir !_

_OBEIR ! OBEIR !_

Siméa hurla se débattant contre elle-même. Ses yeux étaient aveuglés par la douleur mais à travers ses larmes elle aperçut une voile blanche s'approcher de l'île. Soudain elle eut l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait une lame chauffait à blanche dans le crâne. En face le bateau s'était arrêté.

_-Sujet 2 : Siméa. Résultats : convenable._

_-Parfait. Parfait._

_Elle les entendait. Elle les comprenait. Mais elle se contenta de lever vers eux ses yeux vides de toutes émotions._

La jeune fille n'en pouvait plus la douleur s'intensifier de secondes en secondes tandis qu'une silhouette s'approchait d'elle. Elle ne voyait pas qui s'était mais tout son corps lui disait de fuir seulement la douleur la clouait au sol.

_-Sujet Siméa, expérience 5 : réussit._

_Le corps méconnaissable gisait au sol recouvert de sang. Elle observait la scène comme un spectateur, comme si tout cela ne la concernait pas. Alors pourquoi ses mains étaient t-elles tachaient de sang ? Son regard se leva à nouveau sur les hommes en blouses mais cette fois-ci il était rouge mais toujours vide de sentiments._

Siméa rampa sur le sol pour essayer de s'éloigner mais la silhouette se rapprochait inexorablement et simultanément la douleur augmentait. Les souvenirs qui remontaient en elle l'empêchait de réfléchir mais elle savait qu'elle devait fuir. Tous son être le lui disait. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Soudain il fut à sa hauteur. Et de yeux noirs se fixèrent dans le bleu des siens. Et la douleur disparut.

_-Sujet Siméa. Expérience 18 : réussit. Elle est prête._

_Elle les avaient tués. Sans réfléchir. Pourtant ils l'avaient suppliés de l'épargner. La femme à la fin avait cessé de lutter et s'était contenté de la regarder un air triste peins sur le visage. A côté d'elle le corps des deux hommes gisaient sans vie. Elle lui avait alors murmuré quelques mots. Mais elle les avait ignoré et l'avait tué sans plus d'état d'âme. Simplement tuer. Obéir. Pourtant les mots de la femme trotté dans sa tête. Cherchant un sens. Elle les connaissait, leur signification était simplement enfui dans un coin de son esprit totalement hermétique. « Je t'aime Siméa... ». Il manquait un mot. Cette femme, elle était quelque chose pour elle. Elle regarda le corps par terre, elle remarque qu'elle avait moins abîmés les corps que d'habitude. La femme avait une peau halé et de long cheveux blonds, comme elle, pensa t-elle. Son regard se posa ensuite sur l'homme plus âgé. Ses yeux morts restaient ouverts fixés le plafond. Ils étaient d'un bleu éclatant comme la mer. Le deuxième homme lui ressemblait beaucoup à elle, à part que c'était un homme. « Je t'aime Siméa... ». La jeune fille bougea la tête gênée quelque chose n'allait pas, comme un bourdonnement dans son esprit. Mais elle l'avait sur le bout de la langue._

_-Maman..._

_Ce fut le déclic dans son esprit : Maman, Papa, petit frère. Sa famille. L'amour. Elle les avait tués ! Les savants avaient entendus un bruit, ils se retournèrent. Le sujet Siméa les regardait, ses yeux rouges fixés sur eux. Mais quelques choses étaient différents. Ils exprimaient une rage de tuer intense._

_-Sujet Siméa. Expérience 19 : réussit. BWAHAHA !_

_Siméa regarda les corps morts devant elle. Puis l'homme qui la surplombait._

_-Tu dois tuer cette homme._

Siméa re-ouvrit les yeux. Elle était étendu sur le sable, calme. Presque comme apaisée.

-Tu as compris ?

Siméa ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de fixer ses yeux rouges sur lui.

-Capitaine on ne l'a pas retrouvé, fit Bepo se tordant les mains d'anxiété.

-Continuez de chercher, ordonna t-il.

-Siméa !

Les cris d'appel raisonnaient dans l'île sans réponse. Ils cherchaient depuis une journée entière sans se reposer. Law était à bout de force mais l'inquiétude qui étreignait son coeur l'empêchait de s'arrêter, ne s'occupant pas de ses hommes, une seule chose l'obssedait : retrouver Siméa. Tout ses hommes la cherchait aussi certains se doutaient bien qu'ils ne la retrouveraient peut-être jamais mais aucun n'avait eu le courage de le dire à leur capitaine. Aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment envie de croire la croire morte non plus. Ils cherchaient donc tous la peur aux ventre. Soudain quelque chose intrigua Law. Il leva les yeux, une montage surplombait l'île. Elle était là. Il ne la voyait pas mais il savait qu'elle était là. Il courut de toutes ses forces, jusqu'en haut. Elle était là.

-Siméa, appela t-il.

La jeune fille lui tournait le dos. Il s'approcha mais avant qu'il ne la rejoigne elle se retourna, lui faisant face. Law eut un doute. Il hésita. C'était bien sa Siméa mais elle avait des yeux rouges. Et une incroyable envie de tuer emmenée d'elle.

-Tu es pris au piège Trafalgar, lacha une voix moqueuse.

Law fit volte face. Un homme de grande taille lui faisait face. Un manteau de la marine était jeté sur ses épaules.

-Zeres, siffla-t-il.

Il l'avait reconnu facilement, la cicatrice qui ornait son sourcil de l'arcade gauche jusqu'en bas de sa joue c'était lui qui lui avait fait lors d'un de leurs affrontements.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ? Demanda t-il sèchement.

-Mais rien du tout, c'est simplement la vrai Siméa, répondit-il en riant.

-Ne te moques pas de moi !

-Mais regardes par toi-même.

Law se retourna mais avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps d'esquiver un seul geste la main de Siméa se referma sur sa gorge l'étouffant. Sa main se porta instinctivement à son katana mais il ne pu se résoudre à le dégainer.

-Siméa, appela t-il avec difficulté.

Mais celle-ci ne l'écoutait pas. Elle avança résolument jusqu'au bout de la roche. Suspendant Law au-dessus du vide.

-Tu ne veux pas le faire. Tu n'es pas comme ça, essaya de la résonner Law mais elle ne l'écoutait pas.

Derrière elle Zeres savourait se moment unique. Son ennemi allait enfin mourir. De plus par la main de la femme qu'il aimait.

-Siméa je sais que tu ne veux pas le faire, continua quand même Law ne voulant pas la laisser ainsi.

-Tu ne sais rien ! S'exclama-t-elle contre toutes attentes.

Law la regarda, son regard avait changé même si ses pupilles étaient toujours écarlates pourtant il pouvait y lire tous le désespoir qui les habitait.

-Siméa...

-Non ! Je n'ai pas le choix ! Tu ne sais rien ! Rien du tout !

Des larmes de désespoir coulaient maintenant sur ses joues mais sa prise sur son coup se fit plus forte.

-Je pourrais te tuer ! J'ai déjà tué tellement de gens !

-C'est vrai. Je ne sais rien. Rien de toi, de ton passé, de ce que tu as pu faire. Mais je sais une chose : Je t'aime ! Et ça personne ne pourra jamais rien y faire ! Law avait crié ses derniers mots y mettant tous ce qu'il ressentait.

Ces mots firent voler en éclat ce qui enfermait Siméa depuis si longtemps.

-Tu es quelqu'un de forte pourquoi te laisses tu manipuler ? Ajouta t-il doucement.

Siméa ne répondit pas. Elle le reposa simplement sur terre. Zeres sentit que la situation lui échappait.

-Siméa ! Tu dois m'obéir ! Tu dois le tuer ! Ordonna t-il.

-je dois... je dois...

La jeune fille avait la tête baissé, dissimulant son regard.

-Et pourquoi je devrais t'obéir ! Hurla t-elle en relevant le visage une nouvelle détermination au fond de ses yeux.

Law ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passa. Simplement il sentit un léger frôlement contre son épaule puis une giclée de sang éclaboussa l'herbe. Zeres regarda sans comprendre. Puis il s'effondra au sol. Mais il n'était pas encore mort. Siméa le regarda de haut.

-Tu ne feras plus jamais aucun mal.

Et sa phrase tomba comme une sentence. Sans appel. Elle le prit lui aussi par le coup puis le maintenu au-dessus du vide.

-Tu ne peux rien y changer, déclara t-il malgrès la douleur.

-je sais, fit Siméa un petit sourire triste sur ses lèvres.

Puis elle le lâcha.  
Law s'approcha d'elle. Siméa se retourna l'air sereine. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot seul leurs baisers exprima tous ce qu'ils avaient ressentit.

-Je suis désolée...

law entendit les mots mais il les comprit trop tard. Siméa le poussa violemment puis fit un pas en arrière. Tombant dans le vide. Elle était heureuse, il pourrait vivre et elle arrêtera de commettre des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas. Soudain elle se rendit compte de quelque chose. Quelqu'un était accroché à elle. Law avait prévu qu'elle sauterait.

-Eh ouii, fit-il devant sa tête.

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Demanda t-elle tandis qu'ils tombaient.

-Parce que si tu dois mourir je mourrais avec toi ! Je me fiche que tu ai tué des gens ! Je me fiche que tu as des pulsions meurtrières tous ça on peut le surmonter ensemble ! Soudés ! Mais ta mort, ça je ne pourrais le surmonter et encore moins seul !

Ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent.

-je t'aime, ils avaient prononcés ces trois mots en même temps.  
L'équipage du cœur avait vu quelque chose tombait de la montagne. Ils s'étaient alors précipités et avaient découvert le corps d'un marine mort. Puis soudain l'un d'entre eux avait montré le sommet en hurlant. Deux personnes tombaient. Un bonnet tomba à leur pied. C'était celui de leur capitaine. Ils comprirent avec horreur ce qu'il se passait. Avec une bruit sourd les corps s'écrasèrent à leur pieds.

-Capitaine ! Hurla Bepo.

Tout le monde hurla devant le spectacle macabre qui s'offrait à eux. Quand soudain.

-Tiens s'est bizzare mais j'ai pas l'impression d'être au paradis là, fit une voix qu'ils connaissaient bien.

-Ca... Capitaine ? Fit Bepo entre deux hoquets.

-Bah Bepo faut pas pleurer, plaisanta Siméa.

-Co... Comment ? Réussit-il à articuler.

-J'ai un fruit du démon, il me permet d'utiliser mon sang comme je veux, expliqua t-elle.

Tout l'équipage regarda le sang parterre qui était étrangement craquelé. Elle avait utilisé son sang comme bouclier pour atténuer leur chute.

-Siméa...

-Law...

-Les amis...

Le reste ne fut qu'effusion de joie et de larmes, de joie bien sur. Siméa n'avait plus peur maintenant car elle n'était plus seul. Elle sentit une main se faufiler dans la sienne. Elle se retourna pour sourire à Law.

-Ensemble, déclara t-il.

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? ^^ Rewiew? :D


End file.
